


Darker than Darkness

by noirpoison



Series: ฉันอยู่นี่คุณอาที่รัก [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, Obscural!Credence, PWP, bottom Graves, kill me
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noirpoison/pseuds/noirpoison
Summary: ถวายให้ความพอร์นของคุณเพอร์ซิวัลเกรฟส์





	

ผมเคยหวาดกลัวความมืด ทั้งๆที่ผมคุ้นเคยและใช้ชีวิตภายใต้มันมาโดยตลอด  
  
ทั้งความมืดทึมอับชื้นของบ้านที่ใช้ซุกหัวนอน   
  
ทั้งความดำมืดในใจของผู้เป็นแม่   
  
ทั้งความมืดมิดของบางสิ่งในร่างที่ผมพยายามเก็บกดไว้   
  
มีเพียงความมืดในตรอกเล็กนั่นที่ได้พบกับคุณบางคราวเท่านั้นที่ทำให้ผมพอจะชื่นชอบมันขึ้นมาบ้าง  
  
จนกระทั่งวันที่แสงสว่างแห่งความหวังของผมดับไป พร้อมๆกับความมืดในตัวผมที่แพร่ขยายอย่างไร้จุดสิ้นสุด  
  
ผมต้องขอบคุณ....คุณเกรฟส์...ที่ทำให้ความหวาดกลัวของผมหมดไป  
เมื่อรู้ตัวว่าไม่ใช่แสงสว่างที่ช่วยผมไว้และความมืดดำนี้คือมิตรเดียวที่ผมไว้ใจได้  
  
เมื่อคุณได้ทำลายแสงอบอุ่นสุดท้ายในตัวของผม  
  
"You can control it"  
  
"I don't think I want to"  
  
เมื่อความมืดมิดมันคือส่วนหนึ่งของตัวตนของผมอย่างแยกไม่ได้ แถมการปลดปล่อยสิ่งที่เก็บกดไว้มันรู้สึกดีอย่างไม่เคยมาก่อน  
  
ผมเริ่มชอบความมืดมากกว่าที่เครเดนซ์ผู้น่าสงสารเคยเป็นมา  
  
เมื่อได้โอบรัดเรือนร่างของคุณไว้  
เคลื่อนสายหมอกมืดบาดไล้ผิวเปลือยเปล่าของคุณให้เป็นรอยริ้วเหมือนที่คุณเคยรักษาให้ผม  
  
บดขยี้ริมฝีปากคุณให้แตกช้ำแบบไม่ต้องจูบลงไป  
  
ชำแรกแทรกกายเข้าสู่ตัวคุณแบบไม่ต้องใช้ร่างกายสอดใส่  
  
คุณเหลือบสายตาขึ้นมองผมด้วยแววตาจริงใจอย่างที่ผมไม่เคยได้   
  
หวาดหวั่นในขณะเดียวกันก็หลงใหล  
  
ดวงตาสีเข้มหยาดเยิ้มด้วยน้ำตาเหมือนตอนที่คุณทรุดลงคุกเข่าจ้องมองร่างกายของผมที่ควบคุมตัวเองไม่ได้ที่ซิตี้ฮอลล์นั่น  
  
ผมโน้มตัวลงไปจุมพิตที่ปลายหางตาคุณซับน้ำตาให้  
ริมฝีปากของผมคงไม่ทำให้คุณรู้สึกเท่าอณูของผม  
ที่แทรกสอดในร่างกาย กระตุ้นเร้าให้คุณบิดกายดิ้นเร่า หอบหายใจอยู่ใต้การควบคุมของผม  
  
ก็เหมือนการที่คุณใช้ความอ่อนโยนเหล่านั้นควบคุมผม...แล้วหลอกใช้  
  
เขม่าสีดำเกลี่ยไล้ที่ลำคอคุณ เลื้อยรัดในจังหวะเดียวกับระลอกการเคลื่อนไหวด้านล่างที่เร้าเร่งจนคุณจวนเจียนหยุดหายใจ  
  
และท้ายสุด  
  
สำลักไอควันของผมในร่างกายออกมา  
พร้อมการปลดปล่อยที่รุนแรงจนคุณเบือนหน้าหนีด้วยความอับอาย  
  
โดยผมไม่ได้สัมผัสคุณเลยแม้แต่น้อย  
  
"I want to control you...."

**Author's Note:**

> ขอโทษค่ะขอโทษค่ะขอโทษค่ะ


End file.
